Kazaana
by animorphsfreakgirl
Summary: a new girl joins the inutachi. she's a half-demon, a preistess and marches to her own drummer. what will happen when the brother shes been looking for for years turns out not so older brother-ey, and she falls in love with one of her worst enemys?
1. kazaana

Kazaana

A/n hey guys! I know I haven't updated Inu-tunes in like forever, but this is a story I've been meaning to write and it actually has a plot unlike Inu-tunes. Also, a few things, this is set during the band of seven arc, and for the purposes of this story they were only dead 10 years, not 15. So, here it is

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I only own Kazaana.

Kagome pov

It had been a long and boring day. We got to fight one demon and it was Koga, so we didn't do much. As we sat by the fire Inuyasha sniffed "cat." He said and went back to terrorizing Shippo. Suddenly we heard someone laugh crazily.

"Fear me!" the laughing voice said "fear me and give me your jewel shards" a shadowy form jumped out of the tree above me, and to my surprise, crashed into the one behind Miroku. "Oof!" Our "attacker" was a young girl (she couldn't have been much older then Kohaku) dressed in priestess fuku. She had long black hair, down to her butt, and purple eyes. But her most prominent features were her black cat ears and twitching tail.

"Hey," Inuyasha said, picking the girl up by her tail "you're what was stinking up the joint"

"Put me down!" she yelled

"Ain't happenin' kitty" Inuyasha said "now what's your name?"

"Not that it's your business, but my name is Kazaana" she said "now put me down mutt"

"What? Did you just call me a mutt? You're a… Kagome what's that word you use to describe people that will tell you not to do something and then do it them self?"

"Hypocrite"

"Right, hypocrite" he said "moggy"

"I was referring to your being a canine, not to your being a hanyou" she said haughtily.

"Shut up" Inuyasha said getting ready to smack her.

"Now, Inuyasha" Miroku said "lets handle this in a way that won't do damage to our guest" he took Kazaana from Inuyasha and set her on her feet "so you said your name was Kazaana?" he asked. She nodded. "Well then, lady Kazaana, would you care to bear my child?" Sango fumed. Then, Kazaana did some thing that surprised me. She pulled back her leg and kicked Miroku in the nuts! (A/n Yay, Miroku got kicked in the nuts! 'Bout time…)

"No thank you" she said to Miroku, who had fallen to the ground in pain "maybe later" Sango clapped her hands.

We hung out for awhile and we found out that Kazaana was after a few of the same things we were. She wanted to kill Naraku and the band of seven to avenge her parents' deaths. She was also looking for her long lost older brother. "Why don't you travel with us for awhile?" I asked "maybe we can help you find your brother."

"Okay," she agreed, "if it won't be too much trouble"

"No, no trouble at all" Sango said "you and I can work together to keep Miroku in line"

Kazaana nodded and we all went to sleep, though I couldn't figure out why I felt that finding Kazaana's brother would be so easy

Sorry it's so short. I didn't think revealing who Kazaana's brother was would be good in the first chapter, but it is someone we know. Review if you want to know who.


	2. brother

Kazaana

A/n sup people?! Yeah it's chapter 2, and Kazaana finds out who her bro is! Oh, and fluffy-sessho-sesshy-ice-pack, thanks for the comment-five

Disclaimer: do I look like a fifty year old Japanese lady? Oh right you can't see me. Well I don't

Sango Pov

I was really getting used to Kazaana's presence. She and Kirara hit it off right away, probably because Kazaana was half cat demon. And who wouldn't like the girl who finally kicked Miroku in the nuts.

One day, we were walking and we were attacked by a snake demon. "Jewel shards!" of course. "Hiraikotsu!" I yelled, throwing my weapon. At the same time, two voices yelled "wind tunnel!" wait, two? I looked down from where I was in the sky and saw the demon being sucked in two directions, one towards Miroku and one towards Kazaana. My Hiraikotsu sliced through the demon and the two halves disappeared into Miroku and Kazaana's hands.

"You have a wind tunnel too?! Duh, that's why I have to kill Naraku! He cursed my family! You don't think…" both of them said.

"You said you were looking for your brother" Inuyasha put in. the two of them looked at each other and Kazaana kicked Miroku in the nuts again.

"Incestuous pig!" Kazaana said and stomped off. We all just gaped.

"Could our lives be anymore confusing?" Kagome said. We all just shook our heads.

So Miroku is Kazzy's brother. Um, yeah, sure, whatever. But he got kicked again! Later chapters will be longer. Review if you want to find out why a half-demon is Miroku's little sister.


End file.
